Casual Friends
by Risknight
Summary: What happened after Penny took the guys to dinner the day they met? Let's find out, shall we? Au version of episode one.


**Okay, I'll admit it. I just really wanted some Shenny lovin'. So, welcome to my smutty AU version of the very first episode. Besides, a few people (I won't say who but one's name rhymes with Parkly Preaming) have asked for something a bit less ...angsty.  
**

He was lying in bed reviewing the events of the day. A new neighbor with the innocuous name of Penny, had moved in today. In just a few hours she had disrupted everything. Leonard was in the beginning throes of a massive crush. She had sat in his spot. She had gotten them de-pants. He had been forced to sit through several hours of Wolowitz karaoke.

However, she had also admired his work, called him a beautiful mind, and hugged him gently. She was beautiful, vibrant, and undeniably sexy. His penis stiffened as he closed his eyes and pictured her in that towel. _His_ towel. He was just slipping his hand into his pajamas when he heard a soft knock on the front door.

Sheldon frowned and got out of bed. He glanced at the clock as he passed the kitchen and saw it was only 10:40 pm. He looked through the peep hole in the door and saw his new neighbor turning back to her apartment. He opened the door and peered down at her.

"Penny, it is late. Is something wrong?" he asked, keeping his robe closed so she would not see his semi-erect state.

"Oh good!" she said softly. "I was hoping you were still up. The bulb in my bathroom is out and I can't reach it. Would you mind helping me?"

Sheldon shrugged and stepped into the hall. "I do not mind," he said calmly as he followed her into the apartment. Half empty boxes still cluttered up the living room. He glanced at the large bed as they moved into the bedroom. The bathroom door was open and he could see the small step stool she had tried to use. He stepped up and removed the old bulb. Penny handed him a new one and he screwed it into the fixture. He looked down at Penny as light flooded the small room. His smile became a grimace as he realized where she was looking. His robe had gaped open as he stretched up and it was obvious to even the most casual glance that he was half erect.

The tip of Penny's tongue darted out to wet her lips and he immediately hardened even more. Sheldon groaned with embarrassment. She was going to think he was some sort of pervert! He started to pull his robe closed again, but Penny lightly touched his wrists.

She looked up at him with a smirk. "Got a think for light bulbs or are you just happy to see me?"

Sheldon was no stranger to sex. Despite what his friends thought, he enjoyed it as much as the next man. Usually he handled his desires himself. However, on occasion, when he wanted more companionable endeavors, there was a very nice establishment in Las Vegas that went to great lengths to ensure a sanitary and discreet environment.

He watched with hooded eyes as Penny reached up to trace a finger along his length before curling under to cup his testicles. His hips moved to press into her palm more. He reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair.

Penny took that as encouragement, so she slipped her hand into his waistband and pushed his bottoms down his hips. She stroked him a couple of times before leaning forward to lick him like a lollipop. He shuddered as her lips closed over the head and slid down his shaft.

She moved slowly up and down his erection, leisurely flicking her tongue against the underside with each downward motion. Sheldon gripped her shoulders to keep from gripping her neck and making her speed up. As much as he wanted to cum, he was enjoying the slow burn. When he felt the first slight tightening in his groin he pulled away and hopped off the stool. With a growl he kicked off his bottoms and reached for her. He pressed her against the sink and almost tore her little shorts when he jerked them down her legs.

Penny gasped as he bent and spread her legs. He didn't waste time. He pressed his mouth against her core and wiggled his tongue between her folds. She was already wet and eager. He lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder for better access, as Penny's hands gripped the sink to hold herself up. He slipped a finger into her pussy as he continued to lick and suck her labia.

As soon as he was able to move his finger with ease, he inserted a second. He started to flick at her clit and she shuddered above him. He sped up his fingers and grinned when she began to whimper. The instant her breath began to get erratic, he pulled away.

Penny gasped and glared at him, but he simply spun her around to face the mirror. He placed her hands on the porcelain and nudged her with his cock. "Protection?" he asked in her ear.

Penny nodded and swallowed hard. She reached up and opened the cabinet beside the mirror and he grabbed a condom. He tore it open and rolled in on quickly. He dipped his head to nip at her nape.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he growled.

Penny's knees almost buckled and she moaned loudly. "Oh god yes!"

Sheldon gripped one hip and positioned himself at her entrance. He surged forward and buried himself in her. He paused as she stretched around him. She was so tight! He looked up and saw her watching him through the mirror. Her eyes were hot and wild, almost completely dilated. Sheldon saw his own eyes widen and his jaw drop as she squeezed her inner muscles tighter around his shaft. He began to thrust and she moved with him. They kept their eyes on each other as their bodies began to move faster. He reached forward and pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. He could see the pleasure building in her eyes.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her earlobe. "Cum for me, Penny."

One more deep thrust and she began to spasm around him. It sent him over the edge and he erupted, too. He leaned heavily across her back for a long moment, trying to catch his breath. Once they had calmed slightly he pulled away. He slipped off the condom and threw it away. They both adjusted their clothing silently. Good thing I didn't go through with that sperm donation earlier, he thought to himself.

They moved back through the apartment to the front door. Penny opened it up and he stepped out into the hallway. He walked over to his door, but Penny called out to him.

"Sheldon?"

He looked back at her cautiously.

"Look, I just got out of a bad relationship. I'm not looking to step right into dating again." Penny blushed slightly and offered him a slight smile. "But a casual friendship would be welcome."

He nodded with relief. "I have no desire to enter into a relationship, either. A casual friendship sounds pleasant to me as well."

Penny smiled and shut her door. Sheldon closed his own door and headed back to his bedroom. Yes, a casual friendship sounded just fine to him.

* * *

***sigh* Yes, it's AU, non-canon, OOC and full of adult themes. Then again, so is every other story I write. You should be used to that by now.**


End file.
